


Inside The Mountain

by EtherealEssence



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst galore, F/M, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, Weird fic, fairytales - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 15:31:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2586608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EtherealEssence/pseuds/EtherealEssence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't know how to properly rate this, so I am just going to give some warning now. Basically Molly gets shot- she does not die. And this is just a very strange fic of molly's mind in this panic and confusion of getting shot as well as kind of how I thought a mind might be like when nearly dying. Maybe it isn't quiet and calm and peaceful but jumbled and confused.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Inside The Mountain

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how to properly rate this, so I am just going to give some warning now. Basically Molly gets shot- she does not die. And this is just a very strange fic of molly's mind in this panic and confusion of getting shot as well as kind of how I thought a mind might be like when nearly dying. Maybe it isn't quiet and calm and peaceful but jumbled and confused.

_You have to do this please._

 

I cried begging, terrified sobs released from my throat in wrenching gasps. I clutched him tightly pulling him closer to me, tears burning my eyes running hot rivers down my face. _I hope that you remember me_. My breath came shorter, my vision started swimming through murky greys and blacks, sounds were muffled, my tongue thick and dry in my mouth. I strained once more to catch ebony and ice and ivory and 

                  I fell. 

 

My grip had loosened, the red had stained my hands and his navy coat. Such a startling contrast. Fire and smoke surrounded me.

 

 _No no no…  you can't do this! If you burn then we burn together. you are not saving me again not this time. I promised and I will. Just- please-_ I could hear my angel pleading, I laughed, angel didn't suit him but he wasn't a demon and he wasn't made of stone like he thought he was. He was not the ice man even though he tried but he was…    something. What was he? 

 

……………………………………………..

 

The ash smothered me but I clung to whatever I had. Memories rushed back. Though not ones you'd expect. Not the childhood, not the loved ones but a funeral. A cold black marble headstone with gold inscriptions not doing the man buried beneath justice. But he wasn't buried there was he? No it was worse, the pain that consumed then. Because the man who believed he was made of anything but emotion had wreaked pain yet waded through the burning flames of hell to save the lives of those he protected. He was a mountain but he got too close to the flames and he got burned. So he pretended to be the ash and dust that erupts but he wasn't, he was pretending. I forget now but it was so much more painful because he was okay when really he wasn't and he could turn to ash and they might not find him and then the spider would have won.

 

……………………………………………..

 

Everything hurt and sense has escaped me but a fairytale wove itself around me like the tales my father used to read. I wrapped myself in a world full of magic and fire and love and spiders and - God how it burned.

 

……………………………………………..

 

I could feel him wrap his dexterous fingers around my upper arms and grip me tight. My vision spun gold for me it gilded all in sight. I felt like I did when my  brother died empty disconnected. Funny though, my mam, my dad and my brother had died. Guess it was only fair that I went now to. A giggle escaped my lips, then a chuckle till I erupted into a hysterical laughter. I laughed till my sided twisted in  agony and my chest felt as though it had been struck by a mallet. I crumbled into a ball weeping till I felt so empty that I barely knew I existed.

 

……………………………………………..

 

A sharp agony pierced my conscious and I shrieked. Soon I felt more stings like a thousand needles stabbing through my skin branding me. I thrashed screaming trying to ward off my invisible attackers.

 

I don't know when the pain ended but I soon grew silent.

 

……………………………………………..

 

 _I never told you- but I might never get to tell you. you are so strong just- hold on. Don't let me go._ Ah there he is. Where does his voice come from?I searched around me reaching scrabbling to try and grip the invisible body but it felt as though my eyes were welded shut. 

 

……………………………………………..

 

I sucked in a  breath my throat sore and abused at just this movement and cracked my eyes open. Through blurry vision my eyes fell upon his gaunt lanky frame cramped into the uncomfortable pink leather chair. Deep plum circles, sunken cheeks, chapped grey lips. I grimaced and a sound of painful confusion fell from my lips and his body jerked. His eyes flew open and he lurched out of the chair towards me almost feral yet he looked as if in searing agony.

 

 _You … I -_ his chest started heaving and he fell to his knees his head coming to rest on my lap his hands hesitantly stroking the skin he could reach. _Molly. mine. my molly. I will never let you go._

 

I lifted my hands gesturing for him to explain. _I couldn't get to you in time. I'm so sorry. you were shot - in the chest but its going to be okay. I'll make it okay I promise._

 

He lifted his head up to mine coming to sit on the edge of my hospital bed. Cautiously he moved towards me his lips only centimetres away from mine till I lifted myself forwards brushing our lips together. His hands held mine.

 

……………………………………………..

 

I saw it now. I saw who he was. I saw fire. _**I see fire in the mountain.**_

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to know what your thoughts are on this, so comment, judo and chit-chat with me!


End file.
